Grasswing's Book of One-shots
by Grasswing of Wingclan
Summary: A bunch of one-shots that are from all of my major stories (Flight of the Broken, Flightstar's Reign, Lightningwish's Misery, Epidemic, Darkness Rising and Breathe).


**A/N: Hey guys! As many of you know, a lot of interesting things have happened in my stories. This is going to be a collection of one-shots from them, mostly from Flight of the Broken, Lightningwish's Misery, and Flightstar's Reign. This will be updated randomly, only when I have an interesting idea. **

**For my first one-shot, I have decided to do Foxscar and his feelings on his death from his point of view. Enjoy!**

Darkness.

That was all I could see for miles.

The mushrooms under the tall trees that seemed to never end, glowed eerily, casting shadows in the forest. The grass was dry and withered, dry under paw. Nothing cheery or bright grew here. Gooey, vine-like plants clung to the branches of the dark oak trees, hanging down like entrails from a slashed stomach.

Everything looked gloomy, like the life was sucked out of the forest. No birds chirped, instead, yowls of misery and anguish could be heard, just as soothing as the chirps of sparrows. The only river winded through the territory, ending off in a pool located in the heart of the forest. The water was a filthy grey-black colour with greenish-grey algae clinging to the sharp rocks that jutted out from the bank.

As my amber orbs gazed around at my surroundings, a smile appeared on my face. This was my new home, the Dark Forest. It was the place where those who had ice running in their veins and hearts a pure black dwelled, planning their vengeance on their killers. I, myself, was watching, filled with envy as my stupid, weak sister, Grasswing stood in the deputy position.

I deserved to be standing there, not her! She was a pathetic monster and yet she gained her clanmates' trust.

Looking down at the dark, swirling water, my reflection showing a dark ginger tom covered in scars. My yellowed teeth stood out and I felt hatred grow. It's her fault I am stuck here! I don't deserve to be in the Dark Forest!

"Ah, but you do deserve to be here Foxscar," a sweet voice- like honey- answered and I turned around to face a golden she-cat, no wings folded on her back.

"Lightningwish," I growled, making her smirk.

"You belong here for all the blood shed with your claws. Your poor, broken father tried to free you from my grasp, hoping you would fix your act and maybe earn a place amongst the stars. Unfortunately, you were beyond saving and it was too late to change," she replied and I gave an odd look.

"Flightstar was warning me to leave?"

"Why yes. Didn't you ever notice the cat that lurked in your dreams, a gloomy look on his pathetic face?" Lightningwish meowed and pretended to be shocked when I shook my head. "Well, you are right. It is Grasswing's fault you are stuck her to rot, unlike the wonders she will have once she goes to Starclan," she purred, her voice luring him once more into her trap. No way would I become a mess like Flightstar.

Looking back at my reflection, I heard a voice in my head.

_"__Grasskit is our sister! She isn't a freak!"_

It was my voice, the squeak of a three week old kit. One who never truly understood the monster his brown tabby sister was.

_"__Ya! We will never be mean to Grasskit! She isn't weak!"_

On the water's surface, I saw the image of four lively kits playing, a brown tabby kit –Grasskit- then joining them. _"Hey look, it's Nowing!"_

_"__Go away freak!" _A young Stormclaw snarled and his sister turned tail, running away.

Smirking, I couldn't help but feel satisfaction that I made her cry. Then the image got disoriented, changing to a different memory. It was my father, Flightstar, talking to me and my siblings.

_"__Why isn't Grasskit with us? Surely she should be here and visiting the clan with us!" _A tiny Stormkit squeaked and Flightstar glared at the sandy-grey kit.

_"__Grasskit?" he spat. "She is one of the weak ones. She was born wingless and deserves to be kicked out. A weak, pathetic monster that-" _Flightstar snarled. The next part that came startled me.

_"__Grasskit is not a freak!"_

I blinked, not believing my ears. Did I really say that my sister wasn't a freak? I snorted, getting to my paws. Stalking away, I chose not to stay for the last part of the memory. As I passed by a few bushes, I spotted the sandy-grey pelt of my brother, Stormclaw. The tom seemed to be glaring at the ground, claws slashing the black dirt. All of a sudden, Stormclaw whipped his head around, his eyes cold.

"Foxscar," he growled, slinking over to his brother. "When will he arrive?" he pestered, getting on my nerves.

"Soon. Now, where is father?" I spat, the name father coming out of my mouth as if it was venom. That pathetic, useless lump of fur had been trying to escape this forest, hoping that by saving kits from being tricked that Starclan would welcome him.

"Over there," Stormclaw replied, flicking his tail to some trees in the distance. I nodded and began to walk away. "What will happen to your kits?"

I froze, whipping around to face my brother. "What do you mean?" I asked my voice dangerously low.

Stormclaw didn't seem scared of my tone, only to continue speaking. "Your kits. You know the ones that Quailsong is expecting. What will you do with them? Walk in their dreams and teach them?"

I lunged for my brother, pinning him down. Taken by surprise, Stormclaw widened his eyes. "Quailsong is expecting my kits? That filth?" he snarled and Stormclaw rolled his eyes.

"Filth?" he echoed. "You can act all tough but deep down you and I both know that you really love Quailsong." I gave an inward sigh, knowing my brother was right.

"I will train only the strongest kit. That kit will help me destroy Grasswing," I explained and Stormclaw gave a faint nod. Letting my brother up, I gazed at the pure black sky. A grin formed on my face, just thinking of Grasswing dead, his kit becoming leader and ruling Wingclan properly.

Grasswing, you'll regret killing me. I am not going to give up on you just yet…

**A/N: Hey guys! Happy Halloween! I had this idea for a whole and didn't know how I would put it together. All the one-shots in the story will come at random times, only if something important happened in my books! I hope you guys liked it and I will try to have a new chapter of Flight of the Broken up tomorrow! Next one-shot will be on Pebblepaw's death.**

**-Grasswing.**


End file.
